Shake It Out
by JGirl724
Summary: 25 years ago, the Cullens took a potion to make themselves human. After a night of too many drinks, Jasper ended up getting Alice pregnant. Now they are searching for there daughter, Juliana Elizabeth Hale. When they meet, Juliana shows a secret that only one person knows about. Alice and Jasper know what her secret is, but Juliana just believes she is a freak.
1. Chapter 1

_**Regrets Collect Like Old Friends, Here to Relive Your Darkest Moments**_

**Chapter 1: Worst Day of My Life**

**Alice's POV**

_Flashback_

_ "Oh Jazz, she's perfect," I said, holding my precious angel. She was adorable and she was perfect._

_ "Just like her mother," he said as he kissed both mine and her forehead. I was so glad Carlisle found that potion to make us human (A/N: NOT CONNECTED TO MY STORY "GLAD YOU CAME"). Jazz ended up getting me pregnant and now we have a beautiful daughter. "She's a spitting image of you, Ali Cat"_

_ "Except for the eyes, she has your eyes." Those amazing ice blue eyes._

_ "But other than that, she's just like you." I looked down at my baby and then it dawned on me. My smile turned into a frown. "Ali, what's wrong?" But I didn't answer, a single tear escaped from my eye. I closed my eyes and felt him wipe the tear away. "Alice, what's wrong?"_

_ "I don't want to give her up," I sniffed. He pulled me closer but was careful not to squish her._

_ "I know, darlin', but she can't grow up around us."_

_ "It's not like we would ever dream of hurting her."_

_ "I know, but if we raise her, she will figure out that we don't age. And then the volturi will be on us." I gave another sniff. He pulled away and put our baby back in her crib. He sat on my hospital bed and pulled me into a tight embrace. He whispered soothing words in my ear and rubbed my back. "I love you, Alice."_

_ "I love you, too, Jasper." I pulled away and wiped the remaining tears from my face._

_ "Besides, we still need to name her." I smiled._

_ "I was thinking about that and how about Juliana Elizabeth"_

_ "It's Perfect." A few days later, the adoptive parents showed up._

_ "So you want this to be a closed adoption?" Karen, the adopter said. I sniffed. Jasper grabbed my hand then gave it a reassuring squeze._

_ "Yes."_

_ "Alright. It was a pleasure to meet you two." She shook our hands._

_ "We promise, Juliana will be raised like our own," Bryan said. They picked up my daughter and left. As soon as they left, I broke down into tears. Jasper just held me, and that was all I needed._

"Alice," I heard a voice behind me say. I looked over to see Jasper.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, i'm fine."

"Don't lie to me." He sat down next to me.

"I was thinking about her."

"Ali," he sighed.

"What if we treid."

"Even if we did find her, how are we supposed to explain that we're her parents?"

"All I want to do is see her. Just to see what she looks like."

"So do I. Believe me, but I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?" I snapped. I look of hurt crossed his face. I leaned into his shoulder and said "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, you caught me off guard," he said, pulling me onto his lap. I looked back up to him, into those ice blue eyes and smiled. He gave me a feather light kiss on the lips and said, "I guess we can if it'll make you feel better." I smiled even more and kissed him passionately.

"I love you, Jazz."

"I love you, too, Ali-cat."

****OKAY SO I HAVE BEEN DYING TO START THIS STORY AND THE SUSPENSE WAS KILLING. ALSO I KNOW THERE WERE ALOT OF PEOPLE WHO LIKED _WILL I _AND IT PAINS ME TO DO THIS BUT I'M AM TAKING IT OFF FANFICTION AND PUTTING IT ON MY PERSONAL SHELF. I'M SORRY, IF IT DOESN'T WORK OUT ON MY PERSONAL SHELF THEN I WILL PUT IT BACK ON AND PM ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED AND FOLLWED AND LIKED THE STORY. REVIEW THIS STORY PLEASE AND THANK YOUS****


	2. Chapter 2

_**And Every Demon Wants His Pound of Flesh, But I Like to Keep Somethings to Myself**_

**Chapter 2: What If I Am?**

**Juliana's POV**

I sat in front of Dr. Simmons and listened to him.

"Do these, flashbacks happen often?" he asked.

"Every time I touch someone's hand. I don't know what to do."

"What else happens when this happens?"  
"It feels like the wind is knocked out of me, then it's almost like a movie projector."

"Maybe these are hallucinations."

"Trust me, they aren't."

"How do you know?"  
"Once it happened with my adoptive mother, before I knew I was adopted. I saw her talking to my real parents."

"Well, in my professional opinion, I believe they are, schizophrenic delusions."

"So I'm crazy."

"No, schizophrenia is a brain disorder. It doesn't mean you're crazy."

"What if I am?"

"How about you come back every week, and we can figure out how to deal with this." I nodded and he led me out the door. I sighed and made my way back to my apartment. I walked in and was greeted by Matt.

"Hey baby," he said from his chair. I smiled at him. He was the only one who knew my secret. He was like my safe haven. I could trust him.

"Hey," I said, sitting down next to him. He kissed my lips passionately.

"How was it?" he murmured against my lips. I knew he was talking about the shrink.

"Okay," I said, he pulled me onto his lap.

"Just," he kissed my jaw, "okay," he kissed my neck.

"It's not like it was amazing." He chuckled and wrapped his hand around mine. I gasped as his memories played in my head.

_"Matt," a girl with long black hair moaned. He kissed her jaw, while his hands explored her body._

_ "God, Amanda. I love you," he said._

_ "Oh god, I love you too, Matt." She wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her against a wall and kissed her passionately. There moans began to fill the room. He pushed off the wall and led her to the bed. He took off her shirt and he slipped his off. He spread her legs then settled himself between them. She reached for his pants..._

"How could you?!" I demanded once it stopped. I pushed myself off of him.

"You saw it didn't you."

"Yes, how could you do this to me?"

"Juliana, I'm sorry."

"And of all the people, my tattoo artist. Why did you do it?"

"I...I...i don't know," he walked over to me. He stretched out his hand but I slapped it away.

"Do not touch me."

"Bab-"

"And don't call me baby, either. I want you out."

"Wait, what?"

"Get Out, Matt."

"Juliana, please."

"No." He looked at me, but I held my ground. He packed his stuff and walked out, slamming the door behind him. The tears that threatened to spill over finally did. I sat on my couch and absently traced the tattoo of a phoenix on my calf, all the while, my thoughts fluttered away.

**Alice's POV**

"Jazz," i yelled running into our room. He looked up from his book, his dark topaz eyes met mine.

"Yeah," he said.

"I had a vision."

"About?" He placed his book down.

"Juliana"

"And?"

"And I saw her at a therapist and she was talking and the therapist said it was halucinations and-"

"Alice."

"Yeah?"

"Get to the point."

"Oh yeah, when she touches a person's hand, she can see their past."


End file.
